


wait wait wait. if I'M gonna ask doc out for valentine's day, and YOU'RE gonna ask doc out for valentine's day, then who's driving the bus?!

by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, Siege The Valentines 2021 (Rainbow Six), and so are 25 members of rainbow so at least i'm in good company, gustave was struck by cupid's arrow and he has not known rest since, i am once again simping for doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub
Summary: gustave should really file an hr complaint
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: SiegeTheValentines_2021





	wait wait wait. if I'M gonna ask doc out for valentine's day, and YOU'RE gonna ask doc out for valentine's day, then who's driving the bus?!

**Author's Note:**

> OK LET'S COVER SOME STUFF:
> 
> 1\. This is my entry for Siege the Valentines 2021!!! I just wanna congratulate all the other participants for their amazing work, and to thank the organizers for putting together this great event!!
> 
> 2\. I wouldn't be opposed to writing a sequel/chapter 2 that's a bit more nsfw, if that's something y'all are interested in! This could also be a series, so let me know if either of those are something you'd want!
> 
> 3\. as usual, tumblr is gayoperatorgunclub, requests are open, and YOU ARE LOVED!!!! anyhoo enjoy!!!

Olivier hated his colleagues. He really, truly did. 

Okay, fine. Maybe he didn’t hate them, but they were being very annoying right now. 

Specifically, they were all in the cafeteria, huddled together in little groups, making plans for how to woo one Gustave “Doc” Kateb. 

Honestly, it was ridiculous of them to think they stood a chance, what with how Olivier had spent the past months orchestrating interactions with Gustave to carefully create a persona of himself in Gustave’s mind, one that would be desirable (hopefully) to the medic. 

But still, Olivier knew better than to take his victory for granted. As he scanned the cafeteria, he picked out who the biggest contenders for Gustave’s hand were. 

Alexsandr “Tachanka” Senaviev:   
Strengths - Strong, caring, engaging.  
Weaknesses - Gustave is tired of how many times Alexsandr has come to medbay faking illnesses just to get his attention.

Elias “Blitz” Kötz:  
Strengths - Protective, loving, goofy, sweet.  
Weaknesses - Gustave is very jumpy in general, so Elias’ flash grenades do nothing to help him.

Dominic “Bandit” Brunsmeier:  
Strengths - Rugged, secretive, “bad-boy” appeal.  
Weaknesses - Is actually a baby, has been accidentally friendzoned by Gustave in the past.

Gilles “Montagne” Touré:  
Strengths - High chance of already being married to Gustave, what with how they cuddle.  
Weaknesses - Cuddles with everyone. 

Jordan “Thermite” Trace:  
Strengths - Energetic, fun, engaging.  
Weaknesses - Gustave is too familiar with how Jordan responds to needles for his “tough guy” act to have any sway.

Miles “Castle” Campbell:  
Strengths - Kind, caring, probably the most well-rounded person in Rainbow.  
Weaknesses - None :(

Mike “Thatcher” Baker:  
Strengths - Is very depressed (not a strength OR a weakness), causing Gustave’s Caretaker Instincts to activate whenever he’s around (very much a strength).  
Weaknesses - Is very depressed (now a weakness).

James “Smoke” Porter:  
Strengths - Goofy, playful, fun.   
Weaknesses - Has come to Gustave’s office drunk one time too many. 

Seamus “Sledge” Cowden:  
Strengths - Kind, smart, strong.   
Weaknesses - May or may not have something going on with Adriano (not necessarily a deal-breaker for Gustave).

Sebastien Côté:  
Strengths - Outdoorsy, rugged, smart.  
Weaknesses - Gustave doesn’t like unnecessary gore, and Sebastien has a bad habit of cleaning his prey (deer, elk, fish, etc) in public view.

Craig “Blackbeard” Jenson:  
Strengths - Outdoorsy, rugged, beard.  
Weaknesses - Is offensively American (possible strength depending on whether or not Gustave finds American accents sexy).

Ryad Ramírez “Jackal” Al-Hassar:  
Strengths - Shared Arabic heritage, sexy accent.  
Weaknesses - Gustave also has a sexy accent, and does NOT take kindly to being jump-scared whilst walking the halls.

Liu “Lesion” Tze Long:  
Strengths - Dad-jokes, dilf status.   
Weaknesses - Dad-jokes.

Chul Kyung “Vigil” Hwa:  
Strengths - Secretive (again, this may activate Gustave’s Caretaker Instinct, making it an Ultra Strength).  
Weaknesses - Refuses to take mask off (Gustave is very hygienic and finds this worrying).

Olivier “Lion” Flament:  
Strengths - Sublime taste in music, superior sense of fashion, popular with cats, loved by kids, excellent on the field of battle, VERY sexy, ready to pamper Gustave without hesitation.  
Weaknesses - None :)

Adriano “Maestro” Martello:  
Strengths - Culinary skills, great at conversation.  
Weaknesses - May or may not have something going on with Seamus (not necessarily a deal-breaker for Gustave).

Erik “Maverick” Thorn:  
Strengths - Well-travelled, smart.  
Weaknesses - Tells you he studied abroad when you first meet him. 

Jalal “Kaid” El Fassi:  
Strengths - Beard, cool knife, and stoic-yet-kind demeanor.  
Weaknesses - Arthritis.

Max “Mozzie” Goose:  
Strengths - Can fit into any receptacle or container (perfect for surprise parties and sneaking along when Gustave goes on vacation).  
Weaknesses - Short and angry.

Collinn “Warden” McKinley:  
Strengths - Southern.  
Weaknesses - Southern. 

César “Goyo” Ruiz Hernández:  
Strengths - Self-reflective, smart, manages to pull off facial hair.   
Weaknesses - Might finally cave and grow a goatee (VERY bad).

Jaimini Kalimohan “Kali” Shah:  
Strengths - Only woman, therefore very powerful.   
Weaknesses - Yells a lot (Gustave does NOT like this).

Saif “Oryx” Al Hadid:  
Strengths - VERY strong, kind, self-reflective.  
Weaknesses - Has no ass (VERY sad).

Håvard “Ace” Haugland:  
Strengths - None :)  
Weaknesses - All :)

Sam “Zero” Fisher:  
Strengths - Sexy old man.  
Weaknesses - Old, and weird relationship with daughter (Gustave loves kids, and even though I’m pretty sure Sam’s daughter is an adult, he’d want to meet her).

Yikes. 25 competitors. Well, Olivier could beat them all. He’d prayed extra hard this morning. 

The first (and only) step in his master plan was to go to Gustave’s office, tell him how he feels (a scary but good way of establishing a bond), ask him out via a very carefully selected gift of assorted flowers and kitten, then relish in the respect from every other member of Rainbow for having been able to score the sexiest man alive. 

However, just as he was turning around to make his way to the medbay, ALL of his competition decided to take this opportunity to shoot their shot as well.

Olivier had never been very fond of running, but now that he was engaged in a full-on sprint against his colleagues to see who could make it to Gustave first, he found he could get used to it.

-

Gustave had been having a nice day. He’d started his day with a cup of his favorite tea, had indulged in a pastry on his way to his office, and was now making good progress on his paperwork. If he was able to keep up this pace, he figured he’d be able to clock out early (after wishing all of his colleagues a happy Valentine’s day) and go home to play with his cats, and maybe even play a little Animal Crossing. He smiled contentedly as he imagined what he’d do with his free time, and in doing so, failed to notice the thunderous stampede of footsteps heading straight for his office. 

It wasn’t until he heard the beginnings of what sounded like a brawl outside of his office that he finally got up to investigate. 

When he opened the door, he was mobbed with flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals, what appeared to be an actual kitten, a box of condoms (as if he didn’t keep a steady supply at all times), a set of lingerie, and a bottle of his favorite wine. 

Once he’d regained his bearings, he backed into his office, set all the gifts down carefully (save for the kitten, who clung to him sweetly), and went back to the medbay for an explanation. All he had to do was lean on the doorway with his arms crossed, and they were all confessing. He held up a hand, and promptly, they were silent. 

“I understand you all would like my company this Valentine’s day, non?” He received nods all around. “Well, I don’t think that will be possible.” They all deflated, so he rushed to continue, “It won’t be possible because I don’t think I could choose between you.” That lifted their spirits. “So, I will task you all with coming up with a schedule as to who gets to wine and dine me when. Do you understand?” Eager, excited nods from everyone. “Good. Now, make sure everyone gets the same amount of time with me while you’re planning. In the meantime, I will return these gifts to you, so that you can give them to me properly on our date.” He motioned for them to retrieve their gifts, then waved them out the way they came, giggling to himself as he overheard them already calling dibs on certain dates and times. Shaking his head as he returned to his office, he noticed that the kitten was still curled up on his shoulder, and that Olivier was draped across his desk, holding a rose between his teeth. 

“Is this supposed to be attractive?” At Olivier’s offended expression, he waved his hand dismissively, setting the kitten down on a pile of blankets just outside his office. “I take it the kitten was your gift?” Gustave asked as he swayed over to where Olivier was now sitting up on his desk. Olivier nodded, spitting out the rose and wrapping his arms around Gustave’s shoulders. 

“Then that must mean that you are first in line for a date, non?” 

Olivier opened his mouth to respond, but was quickly silenced by Gustave pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. 

“I suggest you get started in your romancing then, mon coeur. Time’s running out.” 

Olivier grinned wolfishly, and flipped them around so that Gustave was pinned to the desk. 

“Of course, mon petit lapin.”

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill. PLEASE comment or kudos or bookmark or ANYTHING I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE INTERACT
> 
> also follow my tumblr!!!! gayoperatorgunclub 😎😎😎
> 
> anyways, thank you so much, and have a great rest of your day!!!!


End file.
